


Without Conditions

by DecayingLiberty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingLiberty/pseuds/DecayingLiberty
Summary: Five times Courfeyrac confessed and the one time Marius answered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something to start the new year and celebrate the first day back at Uni! Very self-indulgent fluff!

**I. Unheard.**

“I adore you,” Courfeyrac muttered. It was a realisation, one that had been long due months ago. He was not stupid, he had known what the flutters in his chest were and he had been afraid of them, of those new feelings that were strange, painful and dangerous all at once. But now and here, watching Marius sleep on his open books and translations with a frown creasing his forehead and the soft light filtering through lace curtains, Courfeyrac didn’t feel so afraid any more.

 

**II. Disguised.**

“You’re my everything,” Courfeyrac said along with the love interest on the TV screen. It was some teen drama, a series that had run for the last few years, re-airing so often every now and then that he knew most of the episodes by heart. Marius didn’t pay him much attention, hugging a pillow close to his chest, eyes focused on the drama unfolding in front of him with held breath on the edge of the couch, biting his lips in anticipation. Courfeyrac wished Marius knew that the words were directed at him.

 

**III. To someone else.**

“It’s more than a crush,” he told Combeferre. Notes of speeches were scattered on their table, some of them crushed beyond recognition and some torn and ripped in the heat of a debate. Courfeyrac looked at where Marius sat, currently absorbed in a discussion with Feuilly about Slavic languages, eyes alight with interest and childlike wonder and nodding in enthusiastic agreement. In the safety of the Musain, Courfeyrac allowed himself to let his guard down and watched Marius with gentle fondness.

 

**IV. Drunk.**

“I like you,” Courfeyrac slurred, straddling Marius’ lap, palms pressed against each side of Marius’ face and his own adorned with a melancholic smile. Music shook the floor beneath him, voices blurred together but they weren’t important. “I really, really like you,” he repeated but the words didn’t seem right to him. It was important that Marius knew even though Courfeyrac couldn’t the remember the reason for its importance. When Marius pried Courfeyrac’s hands from his face with a soft “Let’s get you home”, Courfeyrac wondered if Marius had understood him after all.

 

**V. In the darkness.**

“I’m here, I won’t leave you,” Courfeyrac said, holding a shaking and sobbing Marius, drawing soothing circles on his back that he wouldn’t even feel. Marius wasn’t awake, he was trapped in a nightmare that Courfeyrac couldn’t wake him from. Over Marius’ constant mantra of “they’re gone, they’re gone”, Courfeyrac held him a little tighter, a little closer, hoping to provide a little more comfort. When the shaking and sobbing ceased and his breath evened out, Courfeyrac whispered, barely audible, with a kiss to Marius’ forehead: “Until the very end.”

 

**1\. Without conditions.**

“I love you,” Courfeyrac said in front of the empty hall of the law institute where they had met for the first time. The distance between them was wider than was appropriate for a conversation but close enough to be heard without shouting. Courfeyrac smiled when Marius stopped to look at him with wide eyes before turning away to leave for the lecture.

Later, Marius caught him by the arm in the corridor amidst bustling students leaving for their lunch break. Firm, determined eyes locked with Courfeyrac’s and Marius spoke with all the conviction in his voice: “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and say "hi" on my [tumblr](http://decayingliberty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
